<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non ti spaventare, è solo Amore (che non passa) by YellowAndBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956696">Non ti spaventare, è solo Amore (che non passa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue'>YellowAndBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Turmoil, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to the Eurovision Song Contest, Wordcount: 500-1.000, non so manco che ho scritto quindi perdonatemi, references to sanremo 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: Day 11 - Indecisione<br/>Fandom: Festival di Sanremo RPF<br/>Ship: metamoro<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"- Ma puoi ridurti così a 30 e passa anni Ermal, eh? - Si disse, scostando un ricciolo dal viso.<br/>Si trovava davanti ad un punto di non ritorno. Doveva decidere, se prendere dei rischi o meno. Un momento era deciso a bussare a quella porta e l'attimo dopo voleva solo scappare via."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non ti spaventare, è solo Amore (che non passa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ermal si chiuse la porta alle spalle per poi appoggiarsi su di essa, sospirando. Guardava la sua stanza d'albergo a Lisbona, cercando nella sua mente il momento preciso in cui tutto quel casino era iniziato. Tra la sua valigia aperta e il balcone lo trovò.</p><p>L'inizio di tutto.</p><p>Erano a Sanremo, sul palco a cantare la loro canzone. Erano rientrati finalmente in gara, le accuse di plagio completamente cadute. Ricorda la ferocia con cui cantarono quel "Non mi avete fatto niente", urlandolo a chi li aveva dati già per spacciati. Ricorda gli applausi del pubblico, il loro calore che li circondò come un abbraccio. Ermal ricorda il braccio di Fabrizio intorno alle sue spalle, il calore del suo corpo vicino. Ricorda gli abbracci della sua band e di quella di Fabrizio dietro le quinte e lì, mentre tutti si congratulavano con loro per l'esibizione, mentre il braccio di Fabrizio circondava ancora le sue spalle un pensiero si accese nel suo cervello.</p><p>Pensò di baciarlo, fregandosene dei giornalisti che avrebbero potuto fotografarli e renderli l'ennesimo gossip del festival. Ricorda di essersi anche avvicinato di più al cantante romano, prima che qualcuno del loro staff chiamò Fabrizio, costringendoli a separarsi.</p><p>Non era stata più la stessa cosa dopo quella sera. Per quanto Ermal cercasse di allontanare quei pensieri, essi si radicavano sempre di più dentro di sé.</p><p>Si arrese qualche giorno dopo, quando sempre sul palco dell'Ariston proclamavano la loro vittoria. Immediatamente il suo corpo aveva cercato quello dell'altro, coinvolgendolo in un abbraccio infinito. Fabrizio gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, che in quel momento non ricordava precisamente, ricordava solo che a quelle parole i suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime di commozione e per l'emozione tentò anche di sollevarlo da terra.</p><p>Dopo quella sera Ermal smise di prendersi in giro. Si era preso una bella sbandata per il suo collega. Il suo collega che era già padre di due splendidi bambini e che era etero al 100%. Di questo Ermal ne era sicuro, e lo rassicurava sorprendentemente. Il fatto che quella relazione era impossibile metteva in pace il suo cuore.</p><p>Ma una volta arrivati a Lisbona per l'Eurovision le carte in tavola si erano ribaltate. Fabrizio era sempre con lui, non solo durante le interviste dove Ermal gli faceva da interprete, ma anche nel loro poco tempo libero. Fabrizio cercava sempre il contatto e lo guardava con due occhi che, <em>oh!</em>, al solo pensiero Ermal sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. C'era questa elettricità intorno a loro che non sapeva spiegarsi, ma sapeva che era pericolosa.</p><p>Non avrebbe resistito a lungo.</p><p>Quella sera Fabrizio gli aveva appena lanciato il colpo di grazia. Durante la cena con il loro staff, sentiva il suo sguardo fisso su di lui. Si girò un paio di volte e lesse in quei occhi i suoi stesi desideri. Una parte di lui ne era felice, l'altra invece rimproverava la prima dicendole che si stava sognando ogni cosa. Dopo la cena tornarono alle loro rispettive stanze ma Fabrizio, prima di aprire la porta, lo invitò a bere qualcosa insieme, nella sua stanza. Ermal non sapeva che rispondere. Il suo cuore stava urlando sì, la sua testa no. Di fronte l'indecisione evidente negli occhi del più giovane, Fabrizio gli sorrise rassicurante.</p><p>- Nun me devi rispondere subito… Ti aspetto dentro, se vuoi unirti a me ti basta bussà a la porta. - Questo gli disse, prima di entrare nella sua stanza e lasciarlo da solo in quel corridoio.</p><p>Ermal si passò una mano sulla faccia, allontanandosi finalmente dalla porta. In che casino si era cacciato. Il cuore continuava a mettergli fretta, gli diceva di correre a bussare a quella porta mentre il cervello gli elencava tutte le ragioni per restare lì. Entrò in bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia e per schiarirsi le idee. Si guardò allo specchio, e la visione che ebbe davanti lo fece ridere.</p><p>- Ma puoi ridurti così a 30 e passa anni Ermal, eh? - Si disse, scostando un ricciolo dal viso.</p><p>Si trovava davanti ad un punto di non ritorno. Doveva decidere, se prendere dei rischi o meno. Un momento era deciso a bussare a quella porta e l'attimo dopo voleva solo scappare via. Ripensò a tutti i loro momenti passati insieme, ai sorrisi di Fabrizio, al suo sguardo quella sera nel corridoio. Sembrò di averlo di fronte, che lo guardava dallo specchio, con lo stesso sguardo pieno di speranze e paure. Le stesse che popolavano i suoi occhi. Si asciugò il viso ancora bagnato e si spogliò della giacca che ancora aveva addosso.</p><p>Ci sarebbe andato, dopotutto l'aveva invitato solamente a bere qualcosa insieme.</p><p>Si guardò nello specchio dell'armadio, arrotolandosi le maniche della camicia. Dopo averle arrotolate e srotolare un paio di volte Ermal si arrese e decise di indossare una semplice e comoda t-shirt. Un'ultima occhiata al suo riflesso, poi s'incamminò meccanicamente alla porta della stanza. Appena vide la superfice lignea della porta di Fabrizio si fermò rimanendo lì in piedi, le mani che non la smettevano si sudare. L'indecisione prese di nuovo possesso del suo corpo, piantandolo immobile in quel corridoio. Continuava a guardarsi intorno, come se avesse paura di essere visto. In realtà cercava una possibile via d'uscita.</p><p>"E' una bevuta in compagnia di Fabrizio che devi affrontare, non una guerra, calmati!" Si rimproverò, pensando a quanto ridicolo sembrasse visto da fuori. Respirò a fondo un paio di volte, cercando di calmarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, e dietro le sue palpebre rivide Fabrizio e il suo sguardo durante la cena. Riaprì gli occhi, alzò la mano e la strinse a pugno. E con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, Ermal finalmente bussò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>